Scouts, warriors and Saiyans everywhere!!
by EPM
Summary: In a world where Usagi is a hybrid Saiyan and mated with Vegeta, what happens when a new evil comes and other warriors(From my fics)come along with other Sailor Scouts?Read and find out!!R&R.Third part is up.
1. Usagi. . . . A Super Saiyan?

In this fic the Scouts and Sentinels, another dimension of Scouts plus the Sun Guardians and the original Scouts land in a strange world.  
  
All you need to know is this.Usagi(Katrette) is Goku's half sister(Bardok had an affair with Queen Serenity. . dirty sod), sent with Goku to Earth.  
  
She fell in love with Vegeta when he came and refused to fight him but twated Nappa instead of Goku as she arrived after Piccolo died. She has been trained by Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, King Kai and has learnt all the Z senshi's trademark attacks and abilitys.  
  
Solar Flare, Destructo Disk, Spirit Bomb, Special Beam Cannon etc.Became SSJ after training in Gravity room.She became friends with some Earth girls and trained them too.Then before the Androids came other Saiyans, Rei(Vegenee), Haruka(Sprotto), Lita(Oniee) came.  
  
They scraped for a bit until Usagi beat Vegeta's cousin Vegenee and the three Saiya-jins agreed to stay to get stronger(With Vegeta demanding and all).During the Cell games Vegenee turned SSJ while Sprotto and Oniee transformed in the time chamber.  
  
Together they became the Z Scouts.Usagi is still kind and fun loving but she isn't a ditz or a crybaby.In fact if you piss her off she'll become just like Vegeta.Got it?  
  
  
On a large, rocky mountain range a small object is sent crashing into a dusty clearing. The object turns out to be a youma, a badly beaten one at that. It coughs up purple blood as its attacker walks towards it.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she scoffs, a deep frown forming. She stood with a regal air about her, which makes her seem bigger then she actually is. She was average height but her body of pure muscle on muscle was way beyond average.   
  
She had wild golden blond hair that seemed to deify gravity as it stuck up in random directions.  
  
She wore a white tight fitting armour fuku with a light pink tunic. She also wore matching knee length boots and gloves, along with a chocker and shoulder pads that bore the symbol of the moon on them.   
  
While she was built like her fighter she didn't look like that way when you saw her face. It was heart shaped and perfect in every way but her ocean blue eyes were hard and cold and framed by her annoyed frown.  
  
The corner of her mouth turned up in a sneer as she plants a hard kick in the youma's stomach.  
  
"Pathetic, you know who I am? I'm the sister of the first ever-Super Saiya-jin since the ancient times! My mate is the Prince of Vegeta-sei, also a Super Saiyan! I'm one of the most feared fighters in the universe since I was trained by the best!!" she growled, stomping the youma with every fact she told.  
  
She then lifted her useless excuse of an opponent off the ground with no effort.  
  
"I didn't even have to power up to beat your sorry tail" she said spitting to the side, a sign of her displeasure. The youma could only grunt in pain as it's pride and body were smashed to bits.  
  
"Perhaps you'll be better off, in the next dimension!" she exclaimed. With a flick of the wrist, she launched the youma screaming into the air. She then cupped her hand behind her back and powered up her attack.  
  
"Galick. . ,!" she whispered as a ball of purple Ki formed in her hands. The youma was now just a speck in the skies.  
  
"HO!" she shouted firing the beam, which quickly reached the target and engulfed it, vaporising the youma in seconds.  
  
As the ashes fell, Usagi Son felt really bored. Vegeta was away on a training trip and the Z senshi, with the exception of Goku and Piccolo else was trying to lead a normal life.  
  
"Perhaps Haruka or Lita will want to spar" she mused, her frown gone and the sparkle was back in her eyes as she scratched her head Goku style. It was difficult to believe that this relaxed, absent-minded girl was the cold killer just moments ago. Then a deep rumbling came from her stomach and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Errrr maybe I should go home first, I'm starving" she laughed to herself. She quickly burst her Ki flames up and took off in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Little did she notice that time and space were ripping above her.  
  
You like?Let me know and if you must flame then at least have a sensible reason Okay? Just to let you know, yes Vege head does love Usagi and Bulma will have to make do with Yamcha.  
I may continue this fic but if I can't I'll let you all know but don't count me out yet.  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!  



	2. Dimension Folly!

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z.IT'S NOT FAIR!!!But everything else is so raspberrys.  
In this fic I'm featuring Relight who in another of my fics died in battle but here during the Silver Millenium   
  
while Seiya was a baby he went off to the Sun kingdom for reasons of state but sadly arrived just when Beryl destroyed the kingdoms.He got reborn and retained his powers and true age but 1000  
  
years had passed and Seiya was now 16 in Starion years.What, you think that a real 16 year old would be as smart and cool as Seiya?Think again.  
  
In this fic Seiya is female and if I make he seem out of character I'm sorry but she's pleased to find her father again. You may want to read my other fics to understand the characters that are mine.Enjoy!  
  
  
In another dimension  
  
"Ember, tell Rei to stop picking on me" Usagi whined to her cousin who laughed lightly at the puppy dog expression she was given by the short, blond girl. Usagi, Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami had met up with Ember, Adam, Joe, Kat, Steve and Bill aka the Sun Guardians for a day out.   
  
"Usagi you shouldn't take what Rei says to heart" Ember tried and reason with the Moon Princess. Usagi pouted and licked at her ice cream and Rei turned her nose up, refusing to back down what she said.  
  
Everyone just sighed except for Ami and Bill who had their noses in science books and Steve who couldn't care less what they were saying. Ember, Sailor Sun and Princess of the Sun just shrugged her shoulders and sank back into the arms of her true love Adam.  
  
The group walked on with Joe showing Mina his latest magic trick, Lita and Kat exchanging recipes, Usagi and Rei finally talking and Steve just suffered quietly. He would have preferred sparring with the Starion but instead he was roped into this.   
  
Suddenly a voice rang out that Adam was pleased to hear, but Ember was not.  
  
"Father!" a girls voice cried out. The group turned around to see none other then the pop star Seiya Lights. . . .In a dress? She ran with a big smile on her face and wearing a purple summer dress. Most of the girls had opted for summer dresses while Lita wore a short skirt and knotted shirt and Ember and Kat wore long thin skirts and blouses in their favourite colours.   
  
"Twinkle!" Adam exclaimed, opening his arms for his recently found child. She dove into his arms and hugged him tight. Ever since he decided to stay on Earth she had missed him very much. Adam, or Relight as he is sometimes known was glad to see his daughter and in a dress no less.   
  
He disapproved of her pretending to be male so it pleased him she made an effort now.  
  
"Wow Seiya, y-you look great!" Usagi complimented with a slight blush. It was then that they noticed not to far behind Seiya were Yaten and Taiki, wearing dresses too looking embarrassed as their gazes fell on Mina and Ami who both complimented them .As the conversation turned to the Star lights Ember felt left out. Sure she liked Seiya and all but she is Adam's daughter . . . with another woman.  
  
She was a reminder of Adam's life on Kinmoku and this made Ember feel almost second best. Ember shook her head to clear those negative thoughts. Of course Adam loves Seiya, she's his daughter who he hasn't seen in a thousand years. She shouldn't be jealous of her, Adam already told her that even though he loved Seiya's mother and part of him still does he wanted to move on and he loved her very much. Ember was also grateful that seiya had become friends with her straight away with no ill feelings towards her.  
  
She smiled and joined in the conversation.  
  
In another dimension. . .  
  
The Inner and Outer Scouts(Setsuna and Hotaru too) sat in the arcade enjoying their milkshakes and enjoying the peace. Soon the world will fall into a deep sleep and 1000 years later be awakened to form Crystal Tokyo.   
  
Everything was quiet until 9 pairs of hands covered the Scouts eyes and 10 voices rang out.  
  
"Guess who's back?" they chorused together. The Scouts gasped as they recognised the as the pop band Men on a Mission or by their alter egos the Sailor Sentinels.  
  
"Sammy, Andrew!!" Usagi yelled twirling around to crush her future sons in a hug that chocked them.  
  
"Oliver!" gasped Ami as she hugged her genius son.  
  
"Flint!" Rei exclaimed as she also connected with her wild haired kid.  
  
"Jason!" Lita cried as she rather then hug her son she grabbed him in a headlock and he countered by lifting her up in the air.  
  
"Valentino!" Mina shrieked and her poor male offspring had to cover his ears while she jumped up and down madly. (A.N Sorry folks, if you want to know what they look like you'll have to read Sailor Sentinels part 2.But I'll describe the Outer Sentinels kay?)  
  
The Outer Scouts were less enthusiastic but no less pleased to see their kids. Haruka just shacked Wataru's hand and gave him a brother like hug. She noticed he had grown taller since they last met but he still had his short golden blond hair that covered his right gold eye and his smile was still as bright along with his bandana.  
  
Michiru gave Corral a light hug and looked him up and down. He hair was shorter, down to his shoulder blades and tied lossely back but his bangs still covered his dark blue left eye, Michelle wondered if there was something wrong with her sons respective eyes. Hotaru looked up at someone who was only a few years older then her teenage years. Damien had short black hair and black eyes. The dark loner of the group.  
  
Setsuna and Peter just exchanged a knowing nod, long dark purple hair framing bright purple eyes. The group were still wearing their animal lockets and sporting the latest fashion in clothing.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Usagi asked with a gasp. As top guards of the Queens of Crystal Tokyo the Sentinels were very important with no time to travel back in time even though Peter could do it anytime. Sammy smiled reassuringly and explained.  
  
"Nothings wrong in this time or our own, in fact its our vacation so we thought we'd spend it with our favourite fans" he replied with a laugh and the Scouts relaxed. Before they could catch up on old times a herd of screaming fans stormed the arcade wanting to meet their idols. With terrified shouts the Sentinels grabbed their respective Scout and jumped with superhuman strength over the mob and ran top speed out of there.  
  
The other dimension is just the Scouts from the end of the Anime, plus I couldn't be bothered writing anymore *hehe*   
  
But none of the young warriors saw the black tear in the sky, not yet anyway.  
  
Well that's one part done. Next time the scouts and their friends fall into the DragonBall Z realm and meet their worst enemy yet. What? Another Super Saiya-jin, the very first one? Don't miss the next part.  
  
BTW. Could some one tell me the attacks of the Scouts at the end of the S series? And if its Super Sailor Moon or Eternal whatever. I haven't seen it you see and I don't want to mess up. Please review and thank you to all those who reviewed the last part. Thanks guys!   
  
Mamoru lovers, sorry he isn't going to be in this fic because well I don't like how little he does in the anime.Maybe I'll turn this into a Seiya/Usagi fic but it's still Son Usagi/Vegeta.  
  
Ja ne!   



	3. How could we have missed THAT?!

Saiyan3

Hi guys! Another part is here(At last) Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z*Damn layers!* But I own the Sun Guardians and the Sentinels!!

Usagi flew like a shooting star across the sky, nearing her destination. As she flew her Ki sense kicked in to inform her of a huge power heading her way, she glanced over her shoulder to confirm whom it was. It was the Namek Piccolo.

"PICCOLO!!" she cried out, happy to see the green skinned ex-kami. She slowed down until they were level with each other. He smirked as they threw a few friendly punches between themselves.

"You going my way?" she asked as Capsule Corp came in view. Piccolo's cape billowed out as he nodded.

"I'm going to train with Gohan" he said in his low, cool voice. She nodded her agreement, her nephew was currently the most powerful fighter in the universe. He's also the reason Vegeta went away to train. Soon they landed at Capsule Corp where all the Z fighters had gathered for a get together. Chaozu and Tien were sparring while Yamcha was sunbathing and Gohan was enjoying Mrs Brief's cakes, stuffing himself like a true Saiyan. Krillin and 18 were nowhere in sight.

"Hi guys!" she shouted happily as she landed and they greeted them and in a flash of silver light she now wore casual clothes, due to the power of her Lunarien blood. Piccolo just stood there until Gohan finished eating and ran up to greet his sensei and fly of to a training location.

"Take care you guys" she called out and waved. She then turned her attention to the group.

"Where's Krillin, Bulma-chan and 18?" she asked with yet another Goku style scratch of the head. Yamcha looked up from his magazine to answer.

"They're inside looking after the terrible threesome" he laughed lightly and Usagi just fired a small blast to singe his behind and laughed as he fanned the smoke away after screaming out.

"Hey Yamcha, two of those brats are mine and Goten is my nephew, next time you say something like that I'll tell Vegeta" she threatened, with a smile. Yamcha blurted out an apology and then mumbled something about bossy women. Tien, Chaozu and Usagi laughed until an angry voice silenced them.

"KATRETTE!!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!?" a deep, demanding yet female voice shouted out and made Usagi jump. She slowly turned to face a angry Vegenee. She, like her cousin Vegeta wore Saiyan armour with a red spandex tunic, her once(All the Saiyans are SSJ for good) black hair reached to the middle of her back, flared out like Radditz's was and was strongly built for her tall figure. Her frown was unforgiving as she stared at her charge.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently, she hated making Vegenee mad but no matter how hard she tried the princess Saiyan always frowned.

"You were supposed to be with me training in the gravity room!!" she said in a quieter but still angry tone. Usagi winced as she remembered their training session. She looked behind her to see Sprotto and Oniee with half sympathetic smirks. They too wore Saiyan armour with Sprotto wearing a gold tunic and Oniee a green one. While Usagi and Vegenee were muscular they looked small compared to the two large Saiyans. The three other Saiyans had tails as well that matched their hair but Usagi had the first ever silver tail known to her race, that side of her blood anyway.

Usagi slapped her head, she totally forgot with dealing with that youma and all. In another flash of light she once again dawned in her Saiyan fuku plus training weights in the from of Piccolo's own shoulder guard cape and hat but in a deep pink and encrusted with gems and symbols of the moon on them.

"I'm sorry but I was dealing with a youma. I'll make it up girls I promise" she pleaded with them with big green eyes. Vegenee's glare wavered for a moment but held strong for a few moments until she sensed something familiar.

"Hmph, looks like training will have to wait until you've finished bothering Vegeta" she sighed in mocking tone. Usagi blinked before focusing on the approaching Ki. It was Vegeta's! He soon came in sight and landed near the group. He was only just taller then Usagi not including his hair. His frown was still present. Usagi was very happy.

"VEGGIE-CHAN!" she screamed and in a flash had flown into her husband and crushed him in a hug. The Z senshi continued their business and the three female Saiyans just shook their heads. It would be hard working getting Usagi to act like a real Saiyan.

"How embarrassing!" muttered Vegenee, shaking her head.

Back in the first dimension the group had met up with the Outer Scouts, which nearly led to Haruka, and Seiya killing each other but Adam ended it for Haruka was one of his closest friend in the Scouts (Pity his daughter can't stand her!). The full team had been walking along until both Steve and Adam froze at a sudden negative energy rise. It totally shocked them.

"What's wrong guys?" Joe asked but a few seconds later he and the other Sun Guardians detected it as well. It was the Negaforce!

"Up there!" cried Seiya as a sudden storm hit Tokyo and a huge black rip in the sky grew rapidly.

"Impossible I didn't see this coming!" Setsuna shouted over the thunder and the screams of freaked people. Some Guardian of Time she turned out to be! Adam was trying to figure out what was going on when a water tank which had been torn by the winds was heading for them.

"Jump!" he shouted and by instinct grabbed Ember and leaped 20 stories high onto a nearby roof followed by the others as the Guardians and Starlights grabbed a Scout jumped. The tank crushed the pavement where they once stood.

"Thanks, we could never had escaped on our own" gasped Usagi as the storm got worse.

"Let's kick some Nega-butt!" shouted Rei and the other quickly agreed. They lifted their hands into the air and started transforming.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mecury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

In a blaze of light and magic the Sailor Scouts led by Eternal Sailor Moon were ready.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Marvel Crystal Power!"

Ember and Kat were replaced by Sailor Sun in her bright yellow fuku with orange and red trim stood by her protecting Scout, Sailor Marvel who wore a silver fuku with gold stars.

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

The Sailor Starlights appear(Insert pose here).

"Supreme Guardian Power!" shouted Adam and glowed silver and one flashy transformation later he stood in blend of silver and gold armour complete with a cape and epaulet. Imbedded in the chest plate was his Star Crystal, the source of his power. It was a round, spiky crystal ball with two rings of gold around it like the rings of Saturn. 

"Sun Guardian Power!" the remaining three cried and were suited in a simpler form of Adam's armour. After a few moments of concentration Joe's wings burst of from his back and fanned out. Also Bill's devil-like tail slivered from under his suit. Steve's alien transform was something strange, his hair burst in a golden colour and stood on end while his eyes turned a green/blue colour and a humming gold Ki surrounded him.

After the bright lights died down the black tear suddenly turned red and focused on the Sailor Scouts and the Sun Guardians, forcing them into the tear. 

"Oh no it was a trap to get to transform!" shouted Mercury who was currently scanning the rift. As much as the group tried, they couldn't escape the pull of the vortex and were sent flying into it screaming and holding onto each other.

At the same time in the other dimension the Sailor Scouts were holding onto the Sentinels while trying to grab something bolted down.

"Transforming was really a good idea!" Sentinel Mars shouted sarcastically over the storm. The same tear had interrupted their reunion as it attacked the Juuban area.(Again if you want to know what the Sentinels look like, read their fic)

"Hold on!" someone shouted but the dust had blinded them and a mere minute after they transformed the Sailor Scouts and Sentinels were sucked into the vortex.

At last! A bit boring maybe but it had some good info in it. That's right, Steve is the new Super Saiyan but he's more special then that! In the next part worlds clash and we meet the Flunkies. More action the next part but what do you think so far?

Also I would like to give my deepest regrets about the attack in New York and hope that none of my fellow readers and writers and their families and friends weren't hurt during the sickening attack on the World Trade Towers. My best wishes are with you all.

Thank you.


	4. Sentinel Star Fighter??

It's been ages but I finally posted it up. I also went whacko and turned this into a S/U, Y/M and T/A fic so there. Plus some new sentinels NOT mention in their fic. Well just read it. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.   
  
In the rocky desert, usually calm a speck of light turned brighter until it burst, opening a rift that sent the Sailor Scouts and Sentinels roughly to the ground. They lay still from the impact .After a few minutes they start to move painfully, groaning in pain as they sat up. They managed to clear their heads enough to survey the area and to check on everyone. Sailor Uranus counted all the Scouts and was currently counting the Sentinels. 8, 9, 10….11, 12, 13, 14!!!! She stared in shock at the extra 4 men, dressed exactly like the sentinels they knew but 2 were wearing black leather garbs with tiny white specks like distant stars on them. She could distinguish the two by the fact one had a green leather belt on and the other a red one. The other two were wearing fabric garbs but one was yellow with an epaulet on one arm with the symbol of the sun on it and the other had a white uniform with light yellow stripes, like a tiger. The newcomers looked confused too but froze when they locked eyes with Uranus.   
  
"Who the Hell are you?" she demanded, getting to her feet in no time. The four look startled, as did the other Scouts who also spotted the strangers.  
"Umm, I'm Sailor Sentinel Sun, this is Sentinel Marvel" the man in yellow said, gesturing to the white clad figure next to him.  
"I'm Sailor Star Maker Sentinel" the Sentinel wearing the red belt.  
"Star Healer Sentinel" the last one replied rather gruffly, not caring. On the borderline between confusion and attacking the Scouts were at a loss.   
  
Until...   
"Why are you guys here?" Sentinel Mars asked as he stood up, his brothers Moon, Mercury, Venus and Earth rushed forward and helped the new Sentinels up.   
"Slight change in plan, the merger has to happen now" Sentinel Sun said in a tone that suggested that he was the leader.  
"We were on our way to visit the Guardians when Aunt Pluto sensed a change in the time stream so we went after you guys" Sentinel Maker added. The Scouts watched as all the Sentinels gathered round and listened.  
"What in Kami's name is going on here?!" Uranus screamed.  
"Well, these are our other brothers" Moon supplied somewhat nervously.  
"YOUR OTHER BROTHERS!?!?" all but Pluto shouted in unison. The guys backed up nervously while the Scouts stared. Sentinel Earth stepped forward.  
"Yes, I guess we can stop holding back now. Sailor Star Fighter Sentinel!" he exclaimed and began a transformation. Bright light enveloped him and his grab was ripped apart as it was replaced with black leather uniform like the Star Sentinels with a blue belt.  
  
Behind him Moon, Venus and Mercury glowed their colours and when it faded their uniforms were coated in a material that sparkled when the sun caught it. Sailor Moon freaked.  
"Ahhhhhh! What's going on?" she screamed and hid behind Sailor Mars. Sailor Star Fighter Sentinel held his hands up in peace and approached.  
"I'm not really Sailor Sentinel Earth, that was just a ploy to fit with the story we told you about the future" he explained calmly and all his brothers nodded in sync. Sailor Moon came from behind Mars.  
"How come we never heard of any of this?" she asked timidly, as if the son in front of her was like a stranger. Sentinel Fighter backed down and Mercury took his place.  
  
"They, like us went on a mission for the animal spirits too, but they had to travel to a different dimension to find them" he explained and gestured to the animal symbols on their chests. The Scouts looked closer and indeed they did have similar badges like the others. Sun had a Phoenix emblem and Marvel a Tiger. Fighter, Healer and Maker respectively had Lion, Dove and Pegasus.  
  
"But who do they work for?" Sailor Venus pushed, more questions coming up then answers.  
"The Sailors whose name they bear" her son answered back, getting a little annoyed himself. It was obvious much had to be discussed.  
"Starlights I can understand but Sailor Sun and Marvel?" questioned Jupiter, looking at the two in question who just stood still, fearing a slight movement would raise hell.  
"Why are you three wearing different uniforms?" Mars suddenly asked and now the princesses' attention was focused on Moon, Venus and Mercury and their sparkling outfits. Until now they had been nervous, but then they proudly stepped forward.  
  
"They are a part of our other parent, our father" started Moon but his brother interrupted.  
"Our fathers are non other then the Three Lights!" he exclaimed and waited the full 1 second for their reactions.  
"NANI!!!!!!??????" they shrieked with the exception again of Pluto and ESM. Her face was that of stone and she walked away slightly. Unbelieving. What happened to destiny's deadly grip now?  
  
"I marry Yaten-kun!!!!???" Sailor Venus shrieked at her son, whipping her head between him and her new son and jumping up and down. As expected, Healer and Venus Sentinel backed up. A happy Minako, is a crazy Minako!!  
"Taiki-san??" Sailor Mercury whispered, blushing. So maybe her biggest mistake was letting him leave in the first place, now she had a second chance and a new son to raise as her own.  
  
"SEIYA!! What about Mamoru-san?" Uranus demanded, Seiya-baka the King?  
"It never worked out, mom loved Seiya but denied it because she wanted Chibi-Usa to be born and Crystal Tokyo to be formed" Moon explained sadly, feeling sorry for his mother for doing this to her.  
"But Chibi-Usa is born as Seiya's daughter and he becomes King" Fighter defended, even though he didn't have to.  
  
"Is that true Usagi-chan?" Sailor Mars asked softly, turning to where her princess had stood alone. Everyone watched for her answer, watched as their future queen shake with unheard sobs. That alone answered for her. She wiped her tears away before turning around to face the group. Seiya was good enough for Usagi, she just wasn't strong enough to fight destiny. Not anymore.  
"Yes... I just wanted you all to have the peaceful future you deserved for protecting Earth and me. I would have been selfish" she whispered, and her Scouts understood. Their princess happiness was all that mattered to them and who better then Seiya to make her happy. The silence was very peaceful until...   
"Wahooooo we get married to the Three Lights!" Minako cheered, still jumping up and down. The Scouts and Sentinels sweat dropped as one.  
  
Meanwhile another portal had open not to far away and again falling figures came from it. But this time the landing was better as the Guardians and Starlights righted themselves and gently flew down with the Scouts in tow. The Scouts had learned how to fly, but their concentration was hampered during the ride. ESM blushed as Fighter put her down on the ground. Once they were settled they took a look around the rocky mountains around them. They couldn't sense any immediate danger and so relaxed for the moment  
"What the Hell was that all about?" Healer asked, trying to ignore the adoring eyes Venus was giving her for saving her. But her question had good meaning.  
"We're still alive, that's a good start" Sun answered, but she could feel the real reason they were would appear soon.  
"Where are we?" Saturn asked, another good question.  
"On Earth, at least another version of Earth. I can sense the other planets around us" Relight responded; finishing his scan of the galaxy he started the moment they arrived. At least they were on familiar ground.  
"Another dimension, a parallel world?" Pluto inquired, her failure to spot this event a real embarrassment to her.  
"We should get moving, get a better handle of things before we're attacked by our nameless kidnappers" Marvel suggested and they agreed.  
"I'm sensing very powerful fighters nearby but not totally suppressing they're power, maybe we should approach them"  
"Wouldn't it be better to AVOID anyone who could hurt us?"  
"Weaklings!" Steve muttered, not liking the familiar energy he was feeling from one of those fighters. Where did he remember it?  
"We should get going, we'll walk so as not to alert anyone where we are" Relight said and as all they could see was desert some groaned as they started their long walk.   
  
Whooo it's done!! More updates to other fics soon!! Please review!! 


End file.
